Por un segundo
by Guntherlina
Summary: Por un segundo, él desea desea volver a su vida pasada.


_Corazón de Melón, le pertenece a beemoov._

* * *

**Por un segundo**

Escucho el tic tac del viejo reloj que está en el salón de la vieja casa de mis padres. Una casa que ellos me heredaron cuando murieron. Éramos dos hermanos… éramos, porque él se ha olvidado de mí.

Recorro las habitaciones esperando encontrar algo, y no es que otra vez haya olvidado mi libreta, no, esta vez es distinto. Un halo de esperanza recorre mis siete sentidos, sentidos que se despiertan al recordar mi vieja vida alejada de este mundo de aparente armonía.

El polvo se acumula sobre los muebles y las telas de las arañas crecen en sincronía con el ambiente triste de esta casa. Soy un libro, viejo y cansado, que camina por los recovecos de un lugar abandonado.

Las ventanas están cerradas, ¿para qué abrirlas?, no necesito que el aire nuevo entre en mis venas.

Llego hasta mi cuarto para sentarme en el borde de mi cama, allí aprovecho de acicalarme el pelo que no he sido capaz de lavar en días. Siento la nostalgia subir hasta mi rostro, y para cuando me doy cuenta, un par de lágrimas caen al piso. Ya no puedo seguir ocultando mi descontento, ya no puedo seguir haciendo la vista gorda a mi vida. Debo salir del bucle en el que yo mismo me metí… sí, porque yo acepté este destino.

Llego hasta una vieja salita en donde hay un escritorio, saco una hoja y un lápiz, y comienzo a escribir la fecha:

_6 de marzo_

Mi mano tiembla, estoy a punto se hacer una locura.

_He decidido escribirte, a pesar de lo lejos que estamos el uno del otro._

Comienzo con esa frase… esperanzado llegar a la capa más expuesta de su corazón.

_Sabes de antemano que soy una persona de sentimientos, que soy una persona que atesora a las personas verdaderas. _

Sigo con lo otro, recordándole mi carácter que, quizás, con el tiempo, ella ha olvidado.

_Hoy he decidido escribirte, a pesar de que lo nuestro no perduró en la esfera del tiempo, a pesar de que lo nuestro fue finito, algo efímero._

Decidí hacerla parte de mi día…

_Hoy te he recordado mientras caminaba por la vieja casa de mis padres. En esa visita, me he vuelto a dar cuenta de cuanto odio todo esto._

_Recordé mis viejos días en el instituto, recordé todas las canciones que escribí, y todos los poemas que inventé. _

_Recordé a mis amigos, los cuales consideraba como hermanos, recordé a mi hermano, al cual yo consideraba como un padre… te recordé a ti._

_Recorrí mi memoria en busca de emociones pasadas. Memoricé lo importante que era todo eso para mí, lo feliz que me hacía. _

_Recordé los momentos que pasamos juntos, como cuando yo olvidaba mi libreta y tú la buscabas hasta encontrarla. Incluso, hice memoria de las veces en las que perdí la libreta a propósito, solo por el hecho de saber que tú me la entregarías, con la esperanza de que un día abrieras dicha libreta y leyeras su contenido… porque debo reconocer que, tú me inspiraste en más de una ocasión._

_Recordé los momentos que disfrutamos mucho, y aquellos en los que no disfrutamos tanto… para mí fueron solo meses, para ti fueron años… quizás tú no querías que yo quedara en el ropero del olvido, pero las cosas son así… quizás, todo fue para mejor, aunque en el fondo, ambos sepamos que "esto" no fue para mejor._

_Yo seguiré en la granja, aunque, por un segundo, me imagino vendiendo toda esta herencia para volver al ajetreo de la ciudad. Tú seguirás recorriendo el mundo, aunque, por un segundo, quizás, vengan a ti las memorias de nuestros días en el instituto._

_Yo seguiré aquí, esperando a que la rueda del destino cambie a mi favor._

_Yo seguiré aquí, esperando a que mis utopías se vuelvan realidad. _

_Esperando a que, por un solo segundo, tú puedas recordarme como yo te recuerdo a ti._

**_Lysandro._**

El lugar está vacío, el silencio se hace ruido.

Agacho la cabeza y decido guardar la carta que nunca debería ser leída.

Y entonces, por un segundo, pienso que todo debe quedar tal y como está… ella siguiendo el largo camino de su vida, y yo, aquí recorriendo una vieja y solitaria casa abandonada.


End file.
